The places we go
by Ominous-Wind
Summary: A story about maturing and misguided views. A wayward spirit is found, and this is the story.


_Sometime between here and eternity_

The wind blew. It was a steady, even breeze that circled the leaves through the treetops and set the vines aflutter with its gentle push. Over the mountains and the plains and the forest it blew. And there was one tree that it gently circled. The tree was massive, a great creature of living wood, more ancient than any mortal being could understand. From its trunk and its branches came light and that light was of the spirit that flowed through that great tree's wooden veins. The tree's uncountable leaves blew in the sunlight and the early morning breeze. Some stayed put, hugging their branches. Other came loose, seeking their brief airborne freedom. They flew like a grand procession from the Spirit Tree's branches. And one of those leaves was not green. No, it was white, with just the slightest tinge of blue. It was a large leaf, full of that Great Spirit's light. This leaf flew with the others, over the forest, and under the shadows of the great mountains of the distance. It flew towards another tree. Sparkling waterfalls flowed from this tree's branches, and hit the ground with tremendous force. It was Ginso tree, the provider of the waters that gave life to this place. The white leaf flew over the top of the Ginso tree, and a sudden downdraft plunged it deep into the foliage, down a small opening, and into the water. It drifted under the surface, drawn along by the veins of the Ginso. It went farther and farther into the wooden body of the Ginso tree, until it finally stopped in a large, grand place, full of water that shined with an unearthly light. It was where Ginso tree had placed its heart. The leaf was drawn through the heart of the Ginso tree, taking some of that light for its own. And then it shone like the sun.

A spirit was born from that light that shone like the sun.

And that spirit drifted through the water, and the current slowly set it down on the floor of the Ginso tree's heart cavity. The spirit was alive, and he grew, very slowly. He did not move. He did not open his eyes. For some time, the spirit was like this, possibly already drowned. He only lay on that watery grave, seemingly never to awaken. Even when the waters receded and dried, the smell of rot filling the air. Even when they came back again, in rising, rushing currents. The sprouts of the tree held him down, growing over him from the muddy soil as the years past. But, it eventually came a time when he did awaken. He drew in a breath, but no air did come to him. Only water. But, for him, it was enough. He breathed out. There were no bubbles of air. In his young, scared mind, he suddenly knew he would be all right. Suddenly, a vicious tide pulled him off the bottom of the Ginso tree's heart. It pushed him down a narrow tunnel, and towards a small circle of light.

He flew out the side of the Ginso tree, and landed heavily on the mud. He coughed, his smooth, glowing fur soaking wet. He opened his eyes, and looked up. It was dark here. Very little sunlight flowed from the canopy. There were trees all around. Tall things, with crackly, reddish brown bark. All but their roots. Their roots, visible above the surface of the mud, the grass and the water, were smooth, round wood, with no bark to be seen on them. He crawled towards one of these roots, through the mud and the grass, until he could touch them. Then he grew close, clinging onto it. It seemed smooth and warm, like the light of the Ginso tree's heart. He stayed there a long, long time, not making any sound.

Ori ran through the grass and the dirt of her forest. She was light and strong, almost fully grown. She leaped into the sky, and felt the wind flying through her smooth, glowing fur. She had two large ears and two small twists of fur, which sprung from her head like tiny antlers. The sun silhouetted even her light. She was the oldest of the spirits, the first of the new generation. Ori fell to the ground, and the grass parted for her as she landed. She continued sprinting without even a moment's delay. Despite her pace, she was not urgent, but joyful. She was the guardian of this forest, the protector. She had brought this forest back from the dead, when in the past; tragedy had sunk its beak into her forest's side. From her neck, there hung a single feather. It was innocent enough looking, but it meant sadness and loss to her. She kept it to remind her of childhood. She stopped at the edge of a sprawling cliff, and overlooked Nibel, her home, in all its majesty. This place was known as Sorrow Pass, where the spirits of old had once fallen. She had been to this place once before, but it was not with the joy she now held in her heart. But that was far from her mind. She looked out over the majesty of her forest. She was here to travel. She jumped off the edge of the cliff, and fell like a stone. She pulled a feather from around her waist, black and purple like the one which surrounded her neck. But this feather was much larger than that one. It caught the breeze, and slowed her fall. She leaned towards that grand spirit tree, and gracefully glided towards the base of its massive trunk.

Ori landed gracefully, amid other spirits, who now roamed the forest. She put the feather down, and sat on the ground, wiping her forehead. The spirit tree had summoned her. She had been here many times, before, but being so close to the spirit tree, the sense of smallness never got any lesser. She craned her neck, and still could barely see the canopy. She got up, and walked over to the tree, pressing herself against the old wood, so to hear what it said.

"My light returns to me." The spirit tree said. From this close, its voice was booming. But yet it was so quiet she barely heard it. "You spend so much time with Naru, Ori." It said. "Do you find her presence better than mine?"

Ori was surprised. She wasn't expecting a question, much less one like this. "I never thought about it, spirit tree." She said. "Are you jealous of her? You have all your other children with you. Are they not enough?"

"Not all my children are with me, my light." The spirit tree said. "I rarely see you. And now there is one more. I do not have his name. He is far from me. In the presence of the Ginso tree is he, not with me." It continued. "Bring him home, Ori, so I may give him a name. But be warned. He is different than the other spirits. Finding this one may be harder than you may imagine."

"I'll find him, wherever he may be. Don't worry." Ori said. "Give him a good name, spirit tree." She turned and walked away, towards the swamplands where the Ginso Tree grew. The young and the newborn spirits watched her, with a look of uncertainty. She was not with the spirit tree very often, unlike the rest of the young spirits, who were afraid to leave its presence. But someday they would stray from the shady clearing at the base of the roots of the spirit tree, to explore Nibel on their own.

The spirit awoke slowly, feeling the cool mud on his legs and the cold wood in his arms. He drew away from the roots of the tree, and swam out into the water. He felt at home here, in the cool liquid. He had little trouble swimming, and floated like a leaf on the water. He swam into a patch of sunlight, and turned his belly towards its shining embrace. It warmed him, filled him with glee. The spirit sighed, and closed his eyes. He was still tired. It was only a matter of time before he fell asleep once more.

Ori crashed through the vines and the fungus, out into the overgrown clearing where Ginso tree stood. She felt sticky from the humidity here, and flies buzzed in her face. She waved them away. She felt less at home here than at most of the other forest. She'd found a few ancestral trees here, of the old spirits who lived here before the forest was blind. She'd tried to listen to their voices, but she could hear nothing. The spirit tree said he'd drained their light to bring back the forest. No shining lights came from their trunks anymore. Not after the forest was reborn. She remembered when these trees had the voices of those spirits. She'd listened to them, and they'd taught her the things that made them unique among the spirits. She'd found quite a few more, after the forest came back, but none of them were lit with their spirit's light anymore. It was sad, but it was a small price to pay. She turned her mind back to the task at hand. The spirit tree had said that a spirit was here, in the presence of the Ginso tree. That's where she was. In the presence of the Ginso tree. She scanned the area. She saw nothing. She began to walk through the mud, enjoying the feeling of it. There weren't enough squishy things like mud in Nibel. She could see why some spirits would like to live here. It had its own charm. She found it the most isolated part of the forest, save mount Horu. She'd rather not go there. Too many bad memories. She fingered the feather that hung from her neck on a thin cord. There were plenty of bad memories to go around. She wondered if Gumo still went here. He was usually with Naru, but every once in a while he left on his own ventures. Even Kuro's son, who flew through the air like a leaf in a storm, could not find him.

Amid her thoughts, Ori spotted something promising. It was a little white body, most likely of a spirit. It was floating in the water. She'd never seen any spirit float like that. It wasn't very old, probably just a few years at most. She waded into the shallow waters, and approached him. The spirit didn't seem to notice her, until she poked him. Then he suddenly lost control of himself, and thrashed in the water, trying to get away from her. He had no success. She grabbed him and held his weak, struggling form close to her.

"Hey." She said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He still struggled, making very little sound. No spirit did. Even Ori spoke sparingly. She stroked him, and eventually he gave up. She held him up, looking at him. He was like any other spirit, long ears, small white body, big legs with paws, long arms, and huge, black eyes with blue and white pupils. He seemed normal. Except for the little tufts of fur between his ears. They came in all shapes and sizes on spirits, sometimes they were even horns or antlers. But she'd never seen anything quite like his. They were thin, long things, curling around in a circular shape at their ends. And in the gap formed by them, there was a little ball of light, seemingly held in the air by some invisible force. He had one on each of his two tufts. And there was a marking on his shoulder. It was not a cut, not paint of any kind either. It was light, gently glowing on top of his fur. She'd never seen anything quite like it. She ignored his strange features, and began to make her way back to the spirit tree. The spirit tree would know what it was.

Ori stepped into the clearing, the sun long set. The only light came from the fireflies, the spirits and the tree itself. She clutched the now fast asleep spirit close to her, and made her way towards the tree. Ori passed the young spirits, some of them sleeping, some still lingering to scratch at the grass or cram as much fruit as they could into their mouths. Ori smiled at those ones. She had a good memory of doing the same when she was younger. She drew close to the spirit tree's ancient wood; she pressed her back against the tree, and waited for its call.

"My light returns to me once more." The tree said, its voice seemingly small, but yet shook the grass and the nearby trees. "You have the bygone spirit with you."

"I do." She said. "What now?"

"You surely noticed what made him different from the others of your kind by now." The spirit tree said. "He is of a rare breed of spirit, one born of the water. There were others before him, ones born of fire, of wind, of water, and sometimes even darkness."

"Darkness, spirit tree?" Ori asked.

"Yes, my light." The spirit tree said. "They alone can hear and take the voices of the ancestral trees. You surely know that, Ori. You are a spirit of darkness. Born in the darkness, raised by a creature from that which came from beyond our borders. Your light is dim, even the smallest light can outshine you."

"Naru? Is she a creature of the darkness as well?" Ori asked.

"Naru is not of our forest, I'm sure you've noticed that. She does not go near my light; for fear that it would burn her." The spirit tree said. "And you, Ori. You prefer to stay away from me, no?"

"I thought darkness and your light could not mix." Ori said.

"I do allow it, sometimes. You and Kuro's son are rare examples. You drain the light from the dead of our kind. Kuro's son can alight on my branches, as well as the cold stone of the world beyond, unhindered. It's what makes you and Kuro's son unique." The spirit tree said.

Ori thought of Kuro's son, that nameless creature. He often would alight on the branches of the spirit tree, whispering things to it, before flying off into the distance, and disappearing.

"What do I do with the spirit?" Ori asked.

"Leave him here, with me. I will give him a name, and after you have heard his name, you may go back to Naru." The spirit tree said.

"Put him down, my light."

She did as she was told, and sat down to wait. She could feel a burning sensation deep inside her. She wondered if it was the light of the spirit tree, slowly burning her. No, no. A spirit well would've done that long before. She waited, and she realized that it was the desire to go back to Naru. She'd never felt comfortable around the spirit tree. Always she left at the first opportunity, and now she knew why. She was a being of darkness, uneasy in the presence of even her own creator. She wasn't sure if she should be ashamed, knowing the real reason she didn't like the spirit tree as much as she should.

"Ori, I have a name for the spirit." The spirit tree said. "His name is Muyo. Water. Go now, Ori. But come back soon. Muyo will want to see you again. I will give him a voice, like I did with you, when you gave the forest sight again. He already thinks of you as a friend. He's only two years younger than you."

"Is he really that old?" Ori asked. "He's so small."

"Yes, the water stunted his growth. He's much older than he looks. But he will grow quickly; I will make sure of that. Spirits like Muyo were the original guardians of the forest, before it was blinded." The spirit tree said.

"Were there spirits of darkness?" Ori asked.

"There was one. He was a strange creature, fuller of darkness than of my light. He was a good spirit. Though, I do not know where he went. He didn't need me." The spirit tree said. "But, Kuro's son told me he is still alive, living beyond the Nibel." The spirit tree paused. "Ori, someday I want you to go out there, past our borders. The closest way out is past the forlorn ruins. This forest is much bigger than you think; and I can assure you that any other way is too far. Try and find him. He's out there, probably not by much."

"I will go to Naru now, spirit tree." Ori said. She got up and ran out of sight, leaving nothing but a trail of muddy footprints and tiny lights.

The spirit tree saw all in Nibel, and it knew where Ori was. She was going back to Naru, as she promised. The spirit tree wasn't sure if it liked her or not. She almost seemed to somehow despise it. Maybe it was for Kuro's sake. The spirit tree had talked to her many a time about Kuro. That dark creature had no business coming to Nibel, much less to the forest's inner circle. Maybe she was curious about the light that the spirit tree shone. Maybe she had some other, unorthodox reason. Either way, it had only brought disaster upon Nibel in the end. The spirit tree felt a burning, fiery sensation in its trunk. Sein wanted out. Oh, Sein. What to do? Sein was once a spirit, like Ori and Muyo. But she had become a part of the spirit tree itself, as his light and his eyes. And she'd forgotten that she was her own being over the years, until Kuro gave her a brief moment of freedom, by ripping her out from the spirit tree, and making the forest blind. She had allowed herself to be put back inside the spirit tree, to make the forest come alive again, knowing her individuality once more, wanted out, wanted to be a spirit again. In order for that to happen, no, no, the spirit tree wouldn't even give the idea thought. It was too hard a burden to bear, to make a decision like that.

Ori jumped up, clearing the thorns and caught the edge of rocks that still lingered over Nibel's surface. She climbed up the stone cliff, and cleared it. She slowed her pace, feeling fatigue finally showing its face. Ori walked into Naru's cavern. It dark inside, save for the light of the night sky that showed through the cracks and crevices in the rock. Ori's light was dim indeed, for even this light drowned hers out. She padded slowly up to Naru. Naru was fast asleep, her black fur looking wonderfully inviting. Ori climbed into her lap, and closed her eyes. She felt Naru's hands gently caress her. She felt at home here, with Naru. Even the spirit tree's presence felt alien compared to the presence of Naru. Ori turned over, and Naru, now slightly awake, scratched Ori's belly. She was still a child at heart. She never really gained complete independence from Naru. She felt safer here, more than anywhere else. But, in the back of her mind, Ori knew that tomorrow she would have to leave here again, to see Muyo.

Ori awoke in near complete darkness. She was alone. There was no greenery. Just deep brown plants, looking dead, yet still seeming to grow. There were black tendrils of fog in the air. She looked up, and she realized that the sky was open to her, but there was no sun. The sky was black, with wispy brown clouds. The whole place smelled of mud and stone. There were tall, square stones, with patterns carved into them, glowing with an orange, alien light. Sometimes, they flickered. She realized they were the only source of light here. She climbed up one, and looked out over the landscape. It was not flat, nor were there trees. It was not mountains or stones, but ruins. It felt primordial, like a blank slate or a patch of unplanted dirt. There was no water, but deep brown pools of mud that bubbled under the black sky. It seemed somehow appealing to her.

Ori slowly came to her senses. She remembered the dream vividly, with great detail. But, it was no nightmare. She did not make any sudden movement or noise when she awoke. It was the kind of dream that was neither good nor bad. Ori turned onto her back, and put her head on Naru's arm. She didn't want to get up just yet.  
Muyo leaned against the spirit tree. He heard a foreign sound that he didn't quite grasp. It shook the ground, yet it was still and small. As he heard it, he found himself able to make more sense of it. Over and over, the same sound came, each time he understood a little more of it. Finally, Muyo could understand all that the spirit tree had said.

"Hear me, Muyo. Hear me speak." The spirit tree said. "You, my light and my child. You feel the light of my embrace, you hold me close to your heart, my child. I am your parent, my light." It said, over and over again. "I am your light."

"My light." Muyo said his first words. "You are my light, spirit tree."

"You have a strong voice, my child." The spirit tree said. "You are the first of your kind in this new generation. Someday you will be strong, and carry out my will in this world. Does this excite you, my child?"

"I don't know what it means, spirit tree." Muyo said. He got up and put his hand on the ancient wood, looking up its massive trunk. "I don't know what it means to be your light."

"It means you are what you are now. It means to be my child, to be a spirit." The spirit tree said.

Muyo looked at himself, and then at the spirit tree. "I do not look like you, spirit tree. How am I like you if I do not look like you?"

"You will someday look like me. I once was like you, a small thing clothed in fur. But, sometime between here and eternity, I became what I am now. I was the first spirit, Muyo. I was born from nothing into the darkness, and I was the light. I grew this forest, and then

I became part of it."

"You are old, then." Muyo said.

"Older than even I can recall." The spirit tree said. "The days of my mortality are hard to remember anymore. I don't remember when I passed on from that form to this one. If you wish, you can call me 'ancient being', as that is what I am at heart." The spirit tree paused. "Ori is coming. Do you remember her?"

"Ori?" Muyo said. "The other spirit?"

"Yes. That is her." The spirit tree said. "She is your caretaker. She will teach you the things she learned from the generation before her. Respect her, Muyo."

As if on cue, Ori walked into the clearing. She went past Muyo, not giving him much regard, and put her ear to the spirit tree.

"My light comes again. I have something I need to tell you." The spirit tree said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Muyo is yours. Teach him all you know, Ori. For someday he will be my voice into the world." The spirit tree said. "Take good care of him."

"I…I really don't think I'm ready for this. I'm not even fully grown, spirit tree." Ori said.

"My light, if I give Muyo to you, I am well in knowledge that you are ready for him." The spirit tree said.

Ori had no reply. She took her ear off the spirit tree, and held out her hand to Muyo. He took it, and Ori lead him out of the clearing. She did not look at him. She only looked at the feather around her neck. Muyo would not be seeing the spirit tree anytime soon. No, he would learn to love Naru as she did. That would be the first thing she taught him.

The days passed.

The wind blew. It was a strong, hard wind that whispered its grievances to the trees and the grass, as it blew them aside in its hurried path. Ori focused on a large, thick log sticking out of the ground. She ran and leapt, forming into a ball of dim light, and plummeting towards its top, only to be bashed aside by what appeared to be wave of water. She crashed into a pile of dirt and slid to the ground. Muyo, her conqueror, stood over her, and held out his hand. She took it, and he helped her up.

"You're getting stronger, Muyo." Ori said. She smiled mischievously. "But I'll get that log flattened sometime. You'll make a mistake sometime."

Ori took her spot, opposite Muyo. They both faced the log. Ori, being the attacker, went first. She ran forward, and slid under Muyo as he attempted a bash on her. The balls of light on his head tufts shone like the sun. Ori heard a crash, and stuck her tongue out at him as he regained his footing. Ori jumped and stood on top of the log, baiting him to strike first.

Muyo felt his watery heart pounding. He was the spirit of the waters, the crashing, foaming rage of the rivers and the rapids. He rushed at her, his body flowing like a stream. Ori ducked, but he was prepared. He felt it deep within himself. He felt his light form his meanings and his intentions. He turned toward Ori and let go of the light that had formed in him. It formed a bolt of water that flew towards Ori.

But she had predicted his movement. Ori felt time go from a flowing stream to a trickle. She pushed off the bolt of water, sending it back at Muyo. His own projectile crashed into him, sending him flying into the very wall of dirt that she herself had been thrown onto just a moment before. She stomped down, her whole being turned to her dim light, and the log was pushed downwards. Ori got off the log and helped up Muyo.

"You can't do it perfect every time, Muyo." She said. Though Muyo had grown much over the last few weeks, Ori still stood taller than he. She couldn't help but feel a sense of supremacy from it.

"I still beat you twice." Muyo said.

"Fine. Let's go home." Ori said.

"Okay." Muyo replied, happy to hear her words. Home meant food and rest. He'd enjoy both of those. Maybe he could even go for a swim.

He found Ori to be a little glum sometimes. She would sit around, looking into the distance a lot of the time. Other times she would be off, going to places he did not follow her to. For some reason, she also seemed to dislike the idea of him going to the spirit tree. Muyo wondered if those things were somehow related. Muyo noticed they were nearly there. He ran the rest of the day, diving into a surprised Naru's arms. Naru had no voice, as the spirit tree had not given her one. But she still could get her point across. She smiled and petted Muyo. She was kind to all.

Ori liked that about her. In fact, Ori thought she was better than the spirit tree as a parent, in some ways. She didn't expect or want her children to be dependent on her for everything. She was the kind of parent Muyo needed. He was thankful to have her, unlike if he was with the spirit tree, which he would eventually take its presence for granted. Though, sometimes he did anyway. Naru was kind, but she knew discipline. Muyo had gotten in trouble before with her. But, so had she. Ori took a seat outside the shallow cave, and looked out over the landscape. She could see the spirit tree from here, as she could from every point in the forest. She knew it could see her as well. Ori had respect for the spirit tree. It was wise and good in its own way. But it didn't like questions. It didn't like it when she challenged its authority as her true parent. She knew it was also a jealous thing, wanting _all_ of its children to be playing at its trunk. She wondered if it was just the darkness that made part of her being, but Ori found that she preferred to avoid the spirit tree. She had nothing against it, as far as she could tell. But, for no particular reason, she didn't enjoy its presence. A sudden impact made Ori jump. She looked to where it came from. It was Kuro's nameless son.

"The spirit tree wants to speak with you." Kuro's son said. He emphasized 'speak', as though in contempt. His voice was strange and a little garbled. He'd received voice was from the spirit tree, and it seemed rather unfitting to his form, he being more darkness than light. "It also said to bring Muyo." He added, before flying off. She noticed it was in the direction of the forlorn ruins.

Ori got up from her perch on top of the rocky hill, and went inside the cave. Muyo and Naru were going through a large amount of fruit together, quite messily. They both paused as she came in, their mouths full.

"Hey." Ori said, jostling Muyo's shoulder. "We've got to go."

Muyo protested, but it just came out as half chewed nonsense.

"Don't give me that." Ori said. She quickly stuffed two of the orange fruits in her mouth. She spoke after she had swallowed. "You should be excited. We're going to the spirit tree."

Muyo swallowed hastily and smiled. "All right!" He said. He got up and hugged Naru a goodbye, and ran outside. Ori soon followed. They began to walk there. Muyo seemed impatient. "Can we go a little faster?"

"Sure. I'll race you." Ori said, increasing her pace to a sprint. Muyo followed her closely, but couldn't quite get past her.

They stepped into the large, open clearing of the spirit tree. It was shady from the massive branches of the huge tree. Ori went past the spirit well nearby, touching its stone surface fondly as she past. Muyo had never used one, so he didn't know why she liked them so much. Ori did her best to resist the temptation to use them. It was like pure pleasure, basking in the pure, untapped light of the spirit tree. But use them too much and bad things would happen. She did it every once in a while, for old time's sake. Well, that was her excuse, at least. Ori approached the base of the spirit tree's roots, and listened.

"My light returns to me." It said. Its soft voice was friendly, if booming. Then its tone sharpened. "How long has it been, my light? Why are you avoiding me? And why are you keeping Muyo from me as well?"

"I…I…uh…" Ori wasn't sure what to say.

"Do you have something against me, my child?" The spirit tree said. It did not get any response for quite some time. "Tell me, my child. Speak, Ori."

"I…just don't really like you." Ori said. "You're not home to me. Naru's presence is where I feel at home. And I guess I want Muyo to think the same." Ori felt ashamed at her statement.

"Is Naru a better parent than I, My light?" The spirit tree asked. "Tell me the truth. I will know if you lie."

"I do think Naru is better." Ori stammered. "In a way, she's more-" The spirit tree rumbled with anger, silencing her. "I'm sorry." Ori said.

"Ori, do you think I do not discipline my children?" The spirit tree said. "I do teach my children what is right and wrong. I think that your time with Sein has made your views twisted. What did she tell you that would make you think I am wrong in my ways?"

"She didn't say anything, spirit tree." Ori said. "I was the one who decided my own values."

"All spirits have the same values, unless told otherwise. Or, they could have some degree of conflict within them." The spirit tree said. "The darkness within you tells you that I am wrong." The spirit tree continued. "And this darkness makes you want to be with others like itself. Naru may not be wrong in her actions, but your darkness wants to make you think that she is better than I. It is skewing your judgement."

"But you killed Kuro's children, spirit tree! You aren't perfect either. You make mistakes just as much as I do." Ori said.

The spirit tree did not say anything for a long while. Ori felt its hostility towards her like a thorns imbedded in her side. She wanted to get far away from the spirit tree, wanted to leave it and go back to Naru, and never come back.

The spirit tree finally spoke once more. "I do make mistakes, my light. But, even if I do, that doesn't mean I cannot tell you to stop making your mistakes as well."

"I don't think I'm wrong, spirit tree." Ori said, a sudden anger brewing inside her. "I think you hold yourself too high. Your pride is clouding your judgment." She began to get up, but a tangle of vines grabbed her by the neck and legs and held her down. Ori whimpered, her anger gone and now replaced by fear. Muyo ran over to her, but the spirit tree rumbled when he got too close.  
"You may have played your part in bringing back this forest, my child. But I gave you your voice and your light. I gave you that voice to say meaningful things, not the errant words you speak now. And your light, I gave that for you to live in, not to corrupt." The spirit tree said, its tone harsh. "Go to the outer darkness, Ori. Come back when you are ready to change your views. If you like it there, more than Nibel, then you are welcome to stay there for as long as you want." The vines uncurled from Ori's neck and legs. "If you see my wayward son, bring him back too." The spirit tree said in a tone much softer.

"It will be done, spirit tree." Ori said hurriedly, quickly bowing towards the ancient tree's trunk. Then she turned and ran out of sight, quicker than most would think possible. The eyes of all those in the clearing followed her as she ran.  
Muyo looked at the spirit tree, unsure what to say. He put his ear to its wood. "I really think you-"

"Do not speak, my child." The spirit tree said. "She won't be very long." The spirit tree did not say this with much confidence.

Ori stared through an opening in the Cliffside of the forlorn ruins, and looked over the sight that showed itself before her. The first thing to be noticed was that it was dark here. It was also totally, completely quiet, besides the noise that Ori made. She looked up, then down. The sky was black as pitch, with brown clouds sailing lazily over its surface. The ground was covered in a soft, black soil, which seemed suspiciously like ash. There were stones littering the surface, smooth and mostly rectangular in shape. Some had patterns carved into them, that glowed a soft shade of orange. Those seemed somehow familiar. Many of these stones had brown vines creeping over their surface. These vines had strange fruit growing on them. Pools of a brown, thick, bubbling liquid were all around. Ori couldn't see much more. There were too many stones in her view. She went up to a particularly tall one. If she got on top, she would have a much better view. She was a little afraid to touch the smooth surface, as though it would hurt her. She reached out tentatively, and stroked it. It did not hurt. It was cold and hard, like any other stone. She leapt up to its top, crouching to keep her balance, and looked at what lay ahead of her.

This place, it was massive. It just went on and on and on. Ori had a feeling that it may never end. It seemed likely. In the distance, she saw a huge expanse of the bubbling brown liquid, so big to be an ocean. Incredibly large monolithic stones poked from out of the surface of this dark sea. Some of them had patterns like the smaller ones. It was almost like they were close to her, even though they were very far. Ori stepped down from her perch, and landed in a pool of the brown liquid. She thrashed in it, afraid, until she realized it was not boiling, or even deep. It was vaguely warm. It was significantly thicker, however, than water. She had a little difficulty moving through it. She was about to hurry forward, but realized she wasn't sure how long she'd be here. She found a rock to sit against, and lounged in the liquid. It felt good, in a very strange way. In fact, this whole place in general, it was strangely enjoyable.

The silence, the darkness, it didn't seem as bothersome as she'd imagined it would be. But, she wasn't planning on staying here.  
Was she? She didn't want to face the spirit tree again, didn't want to deal with doing its dirty work, while it stayed right where it was, enjoying all its children. If she stayed here, she'd have no worries. No problems but the ones she chose to bring with her. This place, it had a primordial feeling to it. It was like a blank slate. It seemed familiar. Then it snapped with Ori. She'd seen this place before, in her dream she had almost a month ago. She didn't think it was from the spirit tree, now that she really gave it thought. But then again, hadn't it said that it wanted her to go here someday? And here she was. Ori doubted that it was the circumstances that the spirit tree had hoped for, but the irony was clear. It knew she'd like it here. But it was encouraging her to go away from it. Why? Was it for a bigger perspective of the world, or simply because she was one of the few that could? Ori wondered why she was still thinking about it. She should just forget all of that now, just sink into the sludge she was in, and relax. She had too much on her mind; always considering the 'why' and the 'what' of things. She did just that, sinking up to her neck in the muddy pool. But then new thoughts overtook her old ones. What kind of punishment was this, anyway? Or was it discipline at all? Ori stopped. Why couldn't she stop thinking about it? Why couldn't she just let go of it, at least for now? She folded her hands over her belly, and sung herself to sleep.

Ori awoke suddenly, quickly. She was where she had last been. It was peaceful still, it was serene. But, something felt different. She got up, and walked out of the pool of brown, bubbling liquid. She noticed, with minor disgust, that some of it still stuck to her. She brushed it off, but it would not come off. Then she looked up from herself. There were _things_ watching her. They stretched off into the distance, as far as the eye could see. They were black creatures, larger than her. They all had two round eyes, which glowed in an unearthly fashion. Ori realized they were familiar looking to her. They were of Gumo's race, that Sein had said was all but dead by now. But here they were. Too many to count. She wondered what it meant. Had Sein lied? She reached out to touch one of them, but her hand passed through it. They were just a mirage, brought on by what Ori determined was her own imagination. But then a very real figure stepped out from them. It was Gumo, the last of his race. He took her hand, and pointed her towards the cliffs in the distance. Towards Nibel.

"I don't want to go." Ori said.

Still he pointed.

"Where do I belong?" Ori asked, more of herself than Gumo. "Do I need to go back? Why do I need to go back?" She looked towards it again. Over the side of the cliff, it shone brightly. All was well there in Nibel. "I like it here, though. It's so…calm."

She let go of Gumo's hand. He looked down on her, seemingly disapproving, and walked away, towards Nibel. Ori sat down, trying to peel the sludge off herself. It had dried like a film over her fur, and it didn't want to come off anytime soon.

"It doesn't come off, spirit." A voice said. It sounded old. Yet somehow familiar. Ori looked up. It was the wayward son of the spirit tree. He was like a spirit in shape, but had fur and skin like Naru. His face was white, sticking out of his thick fur, which surrounded his head like a hood. "It doesn't come off until you leave." He showed his own hands. They were covered in it.

"But I don't want to leave." Ori said. "I want to stay here forever. Like you do."

"The ancient being wants you back." The wayward spirit said. "Not me. I live here because it doesn't want me back."

"I was sent here to find you." Ori said. "The spirit tree does want you back."

"It wants me back?" The wayward spirit asked. "It said I should live here, because I'm not pure. I would like to go back to Nibel."

"I'm not pure either." Ori said. "But I like it here. You know the way back, right? You can leave me."

"No, I can't. I don't know the way back. I haven't been able to find it for years." He said. "If you don't leave soon, you won't be able to find it either."

"The way out's just that way." Ori said, pointing to the crevice in the cliff. "You can go if you want."

"You should go too." The wayward spirit said. "This place is dead. The whole world was like this, once. The ancient being made Nibel, he didn't just discover it."

"Why didn't he just leave it the way it is?"

"What the ancient being defines as 'darkness', isn't any countering force to light. Darkness is emptiness, just the absence of light."

"I don't see why that's important." Ori said.

"You are made of light. But here, your light is trying to fill the void. It's going away, and you'll fade away before too long. Even if you have some of that void in you, that won't stop it." The wayward spirit said. "This place is all consuming. Do you know why you find beings of darkness in Nibel?"

"No. Why?" Ori asked.

"The darkness they were born from reclaims them before too long. So they go to the ancient being's creation, to escape it."

"If this place is bad for me, then why do I not want to leave?" Ori asked, still not understanding.

"The darkness in you seeks more of itself. That empty part of you is filled here. But, the rest of you will fall away here. You've got very little void in you, spirit. Before too long, you'll be formless."

"Come with me, then." Ori said.

Ori and the wayward spirit came out from the empty land, and into Nibel. The way between was a long tunnel of stone and moss. As they went, Ori felt something fill her again, and all her troubled thoughts came back, filling her mind. She stopped.

"I want to go back." She said, closing her eyes. "I want to be alone again."

"Just a little farther, spirit." The wayward son said. "You'll feel better with the ancient being."

She looked over to the ancient, wayward spirit. He was different now. He looked like a regular spirit of the forest. But, there were streaks of black flowing through his body, like a disturbance in his form. Ori caught one of her specks of light, and watched it dissolve on her fingertip. They continued walking. As Ori came out from the tunnel, she felt worse.

"I need to go back. I can't stay here." Ori said. A tear slid down her face. "I can't live here anymore."

"It will get better. Don't fret." The spirit said.

They continued on, exiting the forlorn ruins, and walking into the starry night of the forest. Ori and the wayward spirit made their way farther into the forest. Every step was harder than the last for Ori. She grabbed hold of the hand of the wayward spirit. She clasped her stomach with the other hand. She knew this feeling. She knew what it meant. She'd felt it before.

"I'm dying." She said, in a hushed voice. "I'm dying." She said again, sobbing.

"Just hold on. We're almost there." The wayward spirit said. "Just keep going."

The wind blew. It was a howling, screaming gale, blowing all those who stood in its way to the side as it flew with its rage and its hatred. Ori and the wayward spirit entered the clearing. The spirit tree was still there. Its bright, glowing light embraced them both.

Ori and the wayward spirit went past the spirit well, past the young spirits, still oblivious to their presence. They went up to the trunk of the spirit tree, and the wayward spirit helped Ori down, leaning against the ancient wood. Ori breathed a deep sigh of relief. Her eyes were closed. But she felt herself returning. Her light was filled again. She did not say a word, nor did she make a move. She silently rejoiced in the light of her creator.

The wayward spirit looked up at the spirit tree. His deep, black eyes were those of memories long lost.

"Ancient being?" He asked.

The spirit tree's voice came, thundering but quiet at the same time. "My light returns to me." It need say no more. The wayward spirit stood there, looking up, at that ancient being's light.

Ori opened her eyes, looking at the spirit tree. "My light." She said. "You are my light."

"My child has come back to me." The spirit tree said. "You are changed now. I see it in you." The spirit tree paused. "Muyo waits for you with Naru. Go home to them, Ori."


End file.
